Royal Greek up
by 917brat
Summary: The Gods and Goddesses sometimes get tired of the monotonous of what their godhood is often like. Sometimes, if only to spice things up a little, they take up a human mortal life. A small reminder to themselves of just what life is, just what it could mean. What happens when a certain goddess decides to do this? What if another god has the same idea...full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Royal Greek Up

Summary- Summary-The Gods and Goddesses sometimes get tired of the monotonous of what their godhood is often like. Sometimes, if only to spice things up a little, they take up a human mortal life. A small reminder to themselves of just what life is, just what it could mean. What happens when a certain goddess decides to do this? What if another god has the same idea as her? What could happen when they meet up while they have their godly memory locked up? What are the consequences of this meet up? What will happen when they return to their true form and get their memory back? Lastly how does Harry Potter play a part in all of this?

Disclaimer- I do not Harry Potter, or Percy Jackson nor do I make any profit off of either one of them.

 **Chapter-prolog**

Up in Olympus Zeus and Hera were once again arguing. There topic of their argument was really no surprise, to any of the other nymphs, god or goddesses that were in hearing distance, was the fact that once again Zeus had Cheated on Hera. That the king of the gods had yet another affair on his wife the goddess of marriage; one more royally ticking of said goddess with the besmirchment against her domain.

Like so many different times before, with each time Zeus swearing he wouldn't do it again; sometime even on the Styx river. Which could explain why some of his children had such horrible luck after he broke said promise.

Nearly everyone who could hear the argument going on between the pair felt like either sigh or rolling their eyes at the very old argument that started up every single time that Zeus had an affair. Sometimes they couldn't help but feel bad for Hera seeing what Zeus was doing to both her, and through her, her domain as a goddess.

But at the same time, every single being that was anywhere near the two, was left wondering just why Hera was so surprised about what continued to happen, seeing as Zeus made no point in hiding the fact he wasn't going to stop having these affair; despite the promise he made. Promises you really didn't even need Apollo there to tell you was a lie and was simple lip service to Hera.

Not only that but they were also wondering just why Hera didn't get a divorce from the king of the gods. Seeing as divorces were now very much part of marriage, and there for in Hera's domain, meaning she wouldn't be doing anything that would upset her domain if she did get a divorce. Something that could have happened if she had done it years earlier where divorces wasn't something was done; and certainly not by the wife.

Not only that but by getting a divorce Hera would be doing something that would keep the both of them happy; or at least would stop constant argument between the two. Seeing as neither Hera or Zeus seemed to be happy in the relationship. Getting a divorce would allow Hera to look for a relationship where her husband's faithfulness would be more certain, while Zeus would get the bachelorship that he seemed to crave; and perhaps find in the long run find out what he lost when it came to Hera.

But it seemed that despite everything that had happened during the long time the two had been together Hera still didn't want to take that final step; for whatever reason that may be. Which was why the two were having yet another heated argument over what Zeus had done.

Thought this time it seemed that, fortunately, there wasn't a child coming from _this_ affair; which was a more common result of Zeus's affairs. Something that seemed to hurt Hera something fierce, seeing as despite what history made her out to be she wanted more children of her own. And in the past, had been very spiteful of the children Zeus had with others, mainly because they weren't hers like she had wanted them to be.

Something that was only made worse over the fact that because of her domain she couldn't go out and have some of her own; at least not in the past she couldn't because of how the roll the women had in marriage in the past. Now it was only her loyalty and respect she had for marriage that stopped her from doing to Zeus as he had way too often done to her and sir her own demigod child; though she had been several tempted a time or two to do despite this.

However, in this affair's case, the lack of a child coming from it, was really the only good news that came it. In fact, there could have been a child coming from it and Hera still would have been less upset about what had really set her off about this affair.

For it seemed what really heated up Hera about the whole thing, more so the she usually was, was because unlike the other affairs Zeus had had in the last couple of years, the woman in question he had cheated with had also been married; a newlywed at that.

She was so livid bout the whole thing that Zeus was beginning to wonder if he had finally reached the last straw before the camel's back broke and that she would finally give him a divorce. A believe that was only further proven when his wife snarled out at him.

"I really don't see why I been so against divorces for so long, after all it is part of SOME marriages! THE END OF THEM!" Hearing this Zeus's eyes widen, and he knew he had to do something, anything, to sooth his wife before she went through with the thinly veiled threat she had just spoken.

Sure, he wouldn't mind being able to be free to date and sleep with as many women as he wanted, but a divorce would mean he would also lose Hera to someone else and despite the fact he sometime felt stuck with her, he still didn't want anyone else to have her either; because some part of him did care for her deeply. You could spend so many years tied deeply to another with out gaining some form of strong emotions tied to them after all.

So with that in mind, and in the most calming tone he could muster at the moment, Zeus began to speak, pulling a lot of what he was saying right off the top of his head as he did so; desperately hoping it would work the way he wanted it to as he did so.

"Now my queen, my heavenly queen, surly you don't mean that…We can work this out without having to resort to that can't we? You have such a determination when it comes to divorce and how people should try to work through their troubles when it comes to marriage…why mess with that? I mean maybe all we really need to do is find the spark in our relationship, maybe even rekindle the old spark we had." Here Zeus paused as Hera's already narrowed eyes became mere slits; as she heard what her husband had to say.

Obviously not falling for it like Zeus had wanted; having heard it one to many times before to truly fall for what was currently being said. Seeing this Zeus felt like it would be best to speed up what he was saying before he dug himself a hole he couldn't blast himself out of; even with his master bolt. Knowing that Zeus pull all the charisma he had, and continued on; using all the things he knew about his wife to get on her good side as he did so

"What I meant was that maybe the two of us should find a way to get our relationship back to what it was in the beginning before all the…misfortune happened. Remind ourselves how and why we fell in love to begin with. After all there was a reason why the two of us married each other and stayed together for so long isn't there…and you've seen marriages being fixed like that before haven't you? You seemed so pleased when it happens for someone, why not try it with us before we do anything drastic?" Hera, to Zeus's relief seemed to be carefully considering what Zeus had said. Before she replied and once she did reply Zeus nodded along, playing along with the idea that was being said; like what was being said had been his idea all along.

"Zeus are you saying that you want to play humans for a bit? To remind each other why we love one another? To get away from the pressure of being the queen and king of the gods to a much simpler life so that we can find ourselves and remind ourselves of who we are, as well as why the two of us share such a deep bond?" At least Zeus had been nodding along until he realized just what he had agreed to and by then he found it too late to disagree with what he had been agreeing along with as he found himself nearly squeezed to death by his wife's hug as she almost squealed out.

"That sounds perfect, it's just what the two of us need! Now, I just need to speak to Hecate to get it all ironed out; wouldn't want any mistakes happening while we do this, now would we…" Then Hera was gone, before Zeus could get a word in edge wise, off to find a certain goddess of magic leaving Zeus behind to wonder just what he had gotten himself into now. And wondering how he could get out of it before he transformed into a mere human, something he never wanted to do; he was a god after all. He punished other gods by turning them into humans, why would he himself want to become one.

Three weeks later everything was set and ready to go. Taking a little longer due to the fact they had to get all of this done in complete secrecy, and because they had decided to send themselves into the passed so that no one would know they were missing; until they got back that is. Which is why they had to calculate everything carefully and make sure everything was perfectly in place, so nothing could go wrong.

They, meaning Hera and Hecate rather than Zeus and Hera, had made a couple of guild lines for when they did the transformation into mortal for. With both Hecate and Hera being the ones that were using the majority of their powers to make it so that the ritual wouldn't easily be reversed; with a bit of Zeus's powers thrown in to help a little. However grudgingly he handed over said power over.

The guild lines or the final rules they had set and agreed upon for the ritual, with an oath binding it to make it even more secure, were, one Hecate would do everything in her power to ensure that both Zeus and Hera would be born as magical and not as powerless as most other mortal were. Preferably with them both being powerful in that regarded. She would also insure that they were not born as demigod, so no other god would have control over, or have a hint that it was actual anything other than humans, in their mortal forms.

Once that happen Zeus made it clear that he wanted to be the only heir to a powerful pureblood family. one preferably with good standing among the public and high political standing as well; where he wouldn't find things wanting. While Hera could care less what the status her new family held as long as they were a loving family with a happy marriage; this was the second condition for both the God and Goddess undergoing the ritual.

The third rule was one Hera was insistent on and would not let go of because she was determined to have it that way; while Zeus wasn't too happy about it but eventually agreed to it when he hear all what had been planned. This was the rule that made it so that both Hera and Zeus's memories, all of them, including the ones about being a God and Goddess, the fact they were even married, they were going to do all of this on a blank slate.

Though to appease Zeus on this, they made it so that their seal memories and energies would react and recognize one each other when they first met and form a minor attraction to one another because of this; or at the very least make them curious about one another. Hera also seemed happy about this last bit as well seeing as while she did wan her memories sealed, so that she could rediscover herself, she didn't want to risk the chance of actually cheating on her husband; no mater what form she took.

The fourth guide line for this entire thing was the one that Zeus had been insistent on, while Hara had simply sighed before agreeing with him on it; knowing it really wasn't worth arguing this and to just let Zeus have it. This was the fact that while their godly powers were locked Zeus wanted the both of them to have the watered-down wizard version of their powers. Meaning Zeus wanted to be able to have a natural talent in flying, in transfiguration, as well as something to do with lightening. While he wanted his wife to be skilled in, Charms, potions, and have her also have an aliment to air; seeing as she was also the queen of the sky to his king. Not only that but have a connection to the same element was something Zeus thought they could bond over as a Wizard and a witch. Or at least that is what Zeus had said when he saw the looks he was getting after the last suggestion.

The fifth one really wasn't an actual rule but a want that both Zeus and Hera wanted to happen. This was that the two of them wanted their original eye color to show up in what every mortal for they would take. Which meant that whatever form Hecate had them reborn into, however temporarily it may be, that Zeus would have his bright blue eyes and that Hera would have her stunning emerald Green eyes. A subconscious way to recognized each other, they both said; neither one believing they could forget the other's eyes seeing as it was their eyes that first attracted them to each other.

Next would be the idea that Hecate brought up, horrifying both Zeus and Hera because they hadn't though anything about it, until she had done so. This was the idea to send the two a little further into the past, just enough for them to live their lives and be able to return to their correct position without anyone noticing. As well as the idea to suppress the both of their scents, as well as their auras, thoroughly enough that both the other Gods and monsters wouldn't be both unable to find or even recognize either one of them; at least not while they were in mortal form.

The seventh condition, was something that both Hera and Zeus were wary about agreeing to but after finding out from Hecate that it was unavoidable if they truly wanted to be reborn in moral form. And this was the fact that only dying, a true mortal death, would unlock their Godly memories, and powers; nothing else. With this condition there were also some warning, or side effects, if the mortal forms they took died an unnatural death, or had committed suicide in some way that is.

These side effects ranged from temporarily memory loss, mainly of the mortal life over the Godly life, to an actual merge of the mortal and godly personality, or in the worst case actually fading from existence altogether. It was because this last side effect, which only actually happened once, that so many other gods and goddesses were so wary about taking a mortal form; even the one time that it did happen was to a very minor god that had begun to fade before they had even taken a mortal form.

But at the same time the fear of what may happen wasn't going to stop Hera from doing this, she wouldn't let it; she knew she was strong enough to survive this. Plus, she felt it may be the only thing that could done that could save her relationship with Zeus because if this didn't work Hera was sure that she would finally go through with her much-hated plan of finally divorcing him; even if that really was one of the last things she wanted to do.

There were several other smaller conditions in the plan that weren't necessary concrete rules; some of which had been made without the other partner knowing about it. Which Hecate allowed, both because it was what her King and Queen wanted, as well as for her own personal amusement; not that she would tell the others that.

The conditions made by Zeus, unknown to Hera, were the fact he wanted Hera to retain her beauty and be a truly beautiful mortal woman. That while he and Hera are reborn in the magical world he wanted Hera to be born in being less powerful then he was; at least magically. Along with Hera being weaker then him he wanted her to also have a lower social standing then the one he would have. He said he wanted it this way so that he could find it easier to sweep her off her feet, or so he said.

Not only that but Zeus wanted, and he really emphasized this, that he didn't want for him to be able to get Hera mortal form pregnant in his mortal form. Apparently, Hera terrified Zeus while she had been pregnant before, enough so that he didn't want to suffer though it again in what was supposed to be a vacation. It seemed that Zeus feared that if Hera did get pregnant while they were in mortal form that Hera may accidently kill him in such a way he would fade when he became a god again; however unlikely that may be. So, to avoid that Zeus want to be sure he couldn't get her pregnant; no matter what.

There were also some smaller conditions that really didn't affect things in a large degree that Zeus demanded. These were things such as people would naturally look at him to be a leader. That the family was born into wasn't only powerful, with a high social standing, but also filth rich as well. And most importantly he was the only child in his mortal life with no siblings at all; male or female. His parent's attention was to be sole his and no one else; he didn't feel like sharing.

As for the conditions that Hera wanted without Zeus's knowledge, well they weren't as bad as the ones that Zeus wanted, nor were they as self-serving. What Hera wanted was that only someone with locked up godly energy could marry and eventually impregnate her. And since to her knowledge it was only her and her husband that were doing this, that would mean Zeus would be the only one with locked up godly energy to be able to do so. Another thing she requested for herself was that she could express herself easier then she does now and at the same time not really care as much at what other may think or say about her for doing so. A more freedom of speech and expression to say.

Besides being able to express her emotions easier Hera also wanted to make sure she could keep the intelligence and ease of learning she had as a Goddess. Which actually played into her next request which was the fact that she wanted to be naturally skilled in applying all the knowledge she had, or will have, into the skills needed in fighting, or anything else she felt was necessary at the time; just in case she ever need to defend her family.

Then there was the one request, that Hera didn't want Zeus to know about, that she deemed the most important. This was the fact that she wanted to make it so that the natural attraction that she should feel because of their shared godly energy with Zeus wouldn't affect her as strongly as Zeus seemed to want it to, at least not completely, at least not until she could, or at least for the most part, respect the person that the other godly energy was coming from.

These were all the condition they had for the upcoming ritual meaning everything before the ritual was done and over with. At least for the parts Hera and Zeus were needed for, now all Hecate need to do was get the ritual in place so that other two could actual activate in. Which she didn't need to be there for, so that meant after she was done here she would have to leave, and getting ready for one hell of a show.

Though because of the separate conditions the two gods had asked for Hecate had to make a separate ritual for each God and Goddess; to make sure everything went the way the two wanted. Wouldn't want to get punished when the two got back if even the smallest thing did go wrong.

After Hecate had set up both the rituals and left, making sure to inform the two on just how to set off said rituals as she did so, both Zeus and Hera stated on the rituals in front of them doing the last steps the needed before the ritual was complete.

Once she had everything set up and ready Hera took a deep breath and walked over to the ritual. Then before activating the ritual she turned to Zeus and gave him the most loving smiles she could muster as she told him.

"For our marriage, and for our love." Then proceeded to activate the ritual.

Zeus seeing and hearing what his wife said took a deep breath and headed to where the ritual was laid before him. But before he could actually get to the ritual someone entered the room he was in. It was a Nymph, one he had showed interest in and was shown interest in return and best yet upon seeing Zeus's eyes upon her a Nymph that began to seductively sway her hips as she continued walking by him.

Seeing this Nymph, as well as seeing that his wife was no longer there Zeus couldn't help but think that a couple of years without his wife is truly what he needed. Plus, a little company that she didn't, and wouldn't, know about couldn't hurt her. That in mind Zeus waved his hand and the ritual Hecate had so painstakingly put together blew away.

Besides he was the king here if he didn't want to do the ritual no one was going to make him. When Hera did come back he would have an excuse ready for her; if she ever found out he hadn't joined her that is. It wasn't like he would say anything to her regarding the ritual now would he. Besides even if Hera did somehow find out Zeus seriously doubted that she would actually divorce him, she hadn't so far despite everything he had done, so why would she do so now. That in mind Zeus tuned away from where his wife had just disappeared from and followed the now giggling Nymph into a different room, any thoughts of his wife leaving him as he did so. Maybe later he would give her, and her ritual some thought.

Unknown to both Zeus and Hera another god had gotten the same idea of temporally becoming mortal; as a way to escape the rage inducing job he had. A god that shared mutual emotions with Hera when it came to one another and a god that fit the requirements that had been set in the ritual that Hera and made with Hecate.

A god that unknowingly when he activated his ritual to give him a mortal life, the blown away parts from the ritual Hecate had just made blew into it; making his ritual take some of the properties of that ritual; seeing it was more powerful than the one he had been using.

And a god that Hera, in her mortal form, would Marry thinking him her husband Zeus in mortal form. A god who would give her a child, whom she would risk all, including her mortal life, for. A god, who along with her child, she would temporally forget about the moment she returned to her godly form; after being hit with the killing cure.

Then again, the same could be said about the god who had been her newest child's father. Both would remember what had happened, as well as exactly who it had happened with and be equally horrified about it years later; not to mention equally enraged with what they found out.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- Summary-The Gods and Goddesses sometimes get tired of the monotonous of what their godhood is often like. Sometimes, if only to spice things up a little, they take up a human mortal life. A small reminder to themselves of just what life is, just what it could mean. What happens when a certain goddess decides to do this? What if another god has the same idea as her? What could happen when they meet up while they have their godly memory locked up? What are the consequences of this meet up? What will happen when they return to their true form and get their memory back? Lastly how does Harry Potter play a part in all of this?

A.N- Okay Broena guessed correctly first on just who Harry's real parents are and has given me the pairing that she wanted, and KyoudaiDoushi guessed correctly for who Harry's father was but didn't tell me if they wanted a male or female Harry so I'm going with a male Harry.

Disclaimer- I do not own or make any money off of either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

Chapter two

Harry couldn't help but bitterly wonder how the hell his life had gotten as screwed up as it currently was. He knew it hadn't been good before, not in the least bit, at least not since he had been a year old and Voldemort had decided to attack his family. But now it honestly felt like had had been literally thrown out of the pan straight into the roaring fire below; no warning, nor preparation in the least bit.

To be blunt Harry's already horrible life had gone strain to hell and Harry, as he though on it, was able to pretty much figure out just when this twisted turn had first begun. Even as he fought against what was happening to him with everything that was available to him at the moment. Which sadly really wasn't that much to start with.

After all it was hard to forget when a single test flips you whole world on end, and makes you question everything that you had ever been told. Everything that you thought you knew about yourself and the world around you. Even when said test was an inheritance test, a powerful magically inclined inheritance test, and you are already expecting something big from it. Just not as big as it turned out to be for Harry that is.

Harry was completely sure, that no matter how much time passed since said test, he wouldn't be able to forget the feelings he had gotten as he read said test. Even now, a good three years later Harry couldn't forget a thing about the blood test he had done at Gringotts; no matter how much he or the others tried to make him. It often haunted his memories, be them his waking memories or his dreams. He was sure that everyone was cursing the day he had overheard about said test from the Weasley twins; he knew he did at times as well.

This Inheritance test had been a blood test that had been supposed to have show his bloodline, his inborn talents from said bloodline, as well as any potions that could be in his system; seeing as potions actually traveled through the blood to have the maximum effect on the entire body. Thus, along with some spells, showed up on the inheritance test.

It was a test, that if Harry had heard correctly about, was used before a marriage, both to provide the prove the person was who they said they were before magically binding themselves to someone else. Something which was incredible hard and damaging to remove afterwards, so it was rarely done. As well as to ensure that neither person who were getting married were under the influence of potions to force said marriage.

Though it seemed this inheritance test was rarely done now a days as more and more people married for love and didn't want to use said test. Seeing them as more of an insult, and way of saying they didn't trust the person they were supposed to be marrying, instead of what it honestly was.

Still Harry hadn't used the test for that reason, even if it was the most commo use of said test, instead he had been planning on using it to find out the talents he has in order to better train them again Voldemort; hoping to find the power he knows not among them.

However, when Harry did this test, he ended up getting a whole lot more then he had bargained for. And it was when find all this out, finding out the truth of a lot of things, that Harry's now hellish life had begun. Honestly if Harry had known how everything was going to turn out for him he swore he most likely would have never done the test in the first place; despite everything he had been able to find out.

What Harry had found out due to his blood test was numerous things, all rather shocking, but non-more so then what he found right at the very top of his test; where his bloodline was supposed to be. Where his Parents name, and his name, was supposed to be located; what he saw there instead was something Harry definitely was not expecting.

Because, there where the names, Lily Evans-Potter, James Potter, and Harry Potter had been something completely different. Where his parent's names were there was something there that suggested that both the names Lily and James Potter were something similar to a nickname then their actual names.

When it came to his mother, whom Harry had always been told was Lily Potter was the name Hera Olympia, while James's name seemed to be Hercules with the last name seeming to be blurred or unreadable for in his test. Not only that but Harry's name, the one he went by all his life, seemed to also be something of a nick name with his true name being Herakleitos Olympia-Potter. Which upon see Harry swore to never go by and continue to go by Harry seeing as he wasn't even sure he could even pronounce his true name, let alone go by it.

Harry after seeing this, rather robotically had read the rest of the test, which had been what his abilities were as well as a list of any potions or spells that were on him when he had done the test. What Harry had read that day had been.

 _Herakleitos (Harry) Olympia-(Potter)_

 _ **BLOOD BASED SKILLS**_

 _ **STATUS**_

 _ **LINE RECEIVED From**_

 _Super Strength_

 _Blocked_

 _Father's line_

 _Super Speed_

 _Partially Blocked_

 _Both Mother and father's Line_

 _Empathetic (both feel and control emotions)_

 _Partially Blocked_

 _Mother's Line_

 _Bonds Manipulation_

 _Blocked_

 _Mother's Line_

 _Wind Manipulation_

 _Blocked_

 _Both Mother and Father's lines_

 _Food Conjuring_

 _Blocked_

 _Mother's line_

 _Enhanced Healing_

 _Partially Blocked_

 _Both Mother and Father's lines_

 _Superior Skin strength_

 _Partially Blocked_

 _Father's Line_

 _Damage resistant_

 _Partially Blocked_

 _Father's Line_

 _High Magically Power Level_

 _70% Blocked_

 _Father's/Mothers/Godmother's line_

 _ **POTION AND SPELLS ON-OLYMPIA POTTER**_

 _ **PLACED ON BY**_

Loyalty Potion

Albus Dumbledore

Magic Draining Potion

Limits Magic to 30% of Original Powers and transfers To Albus Dumbledore

Loyalty Potion

To Ronald (Ron) Weasley Given by Albus Dumbledore

Family-love Potion

Geared to Weasley Family. Given by Albus Dumbledore

Mild Love/Lust Potion

To Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley. Given to by Molly Weasley

Mid-Level Lust Potion

To Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley. Given to by Molly Weasley

Fertility Potion

Geared to Harry Potter in regard to Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley. Given by Molly Weasley

Hate Potion

Towards all things Slytherin. Given by Albus Dumbledore

Wit dimming Potion

Geared to Harry Potter, Limits learning ability to 50%. Given by Albus Dumbledore

Unforces Potion

Makes drinker unable to focus on anything related to education. Given by Albus Dumbledore

Eyes destroying Potion

This makes the drinker need glasses, with eyes sight worsening as time continues, until the eyes are blind. Given by Albus Dumbledore

Ability Blocking spell

Blocking the ability super strength, placed by Albus Dumbledore

Ability Blocking Spell

Blocking the majority of Super Speed. Place on by Albus Dumbledore

Ability Blocking spell

Blocking the ability of bond manipulation. Placed by Albus Dumbledore

Ability Blocking spell

Blocking the ability of Wind Manipulation

Ability Blocking spell

Blocking the ability of Food Conjurer

Max Ability Blocking spell

Blocking of Majority of improved body functions Place on By Albus Dumbledore

Tracking spell

Placed on Yearly by Albus Dumbledore

Tracking Collar

Unwillingly forces wear to tell Caster Location, renewed yearly By Albus Dumbledore

Leashing Spall

Forces Wear to stay were Caster wants, renewed yearly by Albus Dumbledore

Obliterate Spell

Cast by Albus Dumbledore, memory erased at six years, four moths ago (eight years old)

Obliterate Spell

Cast by Albus Dumbledore, memory erased at three years and two month ago (Elven years Old)

Obliterate Spell

Cast by Albus Dumbledore, memory erased two years and two months ago (twelve years old)

Obliterate Spell

Cast by Albus Dumbledore, memory erased one year and two months ago (thirteen years Old)

 _*** It should be noted that there have been other Potions and spells that have ben used on tester but those spells and potions have been broken/removed or flushed from him enough so that they do not show up on this test. ***_

Harry after he had read this, and after he had managed to get over the shock that said test had given him, immediacy had all the potions and spells removed from him; enraged that they had been put on him in the first place. At the same time wondering just what was going to change once the potions were out of his system, and what he'd have to do to make sure that said potions weren't replaced at a later date.

But it was by removing all the spells and potions that had been in his system that Harry's life truly went to hell in a head basket. Unlike what Harry had originally thought. Because as it seems with the spells and potion removed from his system it kicked in Dumbledore's secondary, much crueler, plan of controlling Harry kick into action.

Something that happened the very second all the other spell and potions that had been in Harry disappeared; not even giving him even a second to feel like it was to be himself completely uninfluenced by anyone else.

A secondary plan that didn't register to the Goblin's test as it wasn't actually active in him until Harry had gotten rid of all of Dumbledore's other attempts to control him. Then it became active and by then it was too late for Harry, or even the goblins, to do anything about it as he was already trapped within it.

What Dumbledore's secondary plan had been, was something Harry, nor even the Goblins, had expected him to do, and even caused Harry to actually find himself longing for what he had before as it at least gave an illusion of freedom as opposed to what he had to suffer through now.

Seeing as since that day, when Harry dared think he was finally getting free of Dumbledore's manipulative hold, he found himself more under said headmaster's control then ever before. Making him really regret what he had done at the age of fourteen more then ever before.

This was because now he was under the near complete control of Dumbledore, or who he mentally called the old goat, in the form of a magical metal that formed a literal, and very much unbreakable or escapable, collar around his throat; a magical metal that look like it was twisted together out of some sort of really fine thin metal that if Harry had to guess he would say came out of something similar to a net or something similar to that.

What this collar did was everything the spells and potions had done to Harry before he had them removed. Only at a lot more powerful level then he had suffered through, not only that but on top of the effect of the potions he had been under before he was now under several other things the potions and spells hadn't done to him to begin with.

This collar not only blocked Harry from the Majority of his magic, as well as the other ability he hadn't known about before the test, something which Harry had only been able to even feel free for the briefest of moments before said collar had snapped into place, but it also made it so that Harry couldn't disobey any orders given to him from the owner of said Collar. Or disobey when the owner of said collar told him to obey someone else either.

Meaning, no matter how hard he tried, Harry couldn't disobey a direct order from Dumbledore, no matter how much he wanted to do so. In fact, the only thing Harry gained from attempting to disobey an order was a long painfilled shock from the collar for daring to attempt to even do so. Pretty much enforcing the dog like image of how Harry was currently feeling while in the collar.

Not only that but it seemed that the collar in question was adaptable, on Dumbledore side that is, meaning Dumbledore got to chose just how much power Harry was given at a moment, or how little; which was usually the case most of the time. And this was the same in regards with both his blood-based powers, as well as his magical ability's; they all danced to whatever tone Dumbledore wanted them to.

This Lack of freedom, as well as the total control that Dumbledore had over him, drove something in Harry absolutely crazy and made him loath the Wizarding world all the more. Especially since more the half of the so-called order of the Phoenix knew just what the collar around his throat did; and took full advantage of said collar several times. Including those he had once, under the influence of several different potions, called friends and family.

This fact, combined with the fact Harry magic had always been rather wild, with a mind of its own at times, made it so that if Harry didn't have absolute control over his emotions the little bit of magic Dumbledore did allow him to have at all times would start lashing out; leaving him with no access to magic if it lashed out at the wrong person. So, Harry had learned to control his emotions so as to not lose the little defense he was able to have; when he wasn't in training that is.

It was this control over his emotions, as well as the skills he was getting at manipulating and twisting around the orders he received to better suit him, were the only small spots of light in pitch black hell he was had to fight his way through.

It was safe to say that Harry over the last three years he had been suffering under a certain manipulative old goat's thumb and long since learned to embrace is Slytherin side; while making it seem as if he was the obedient now highly trained weapon, that the Headmaster wanted him to be. Which in turn gave him a small amount more freedom then he had before.

But all the while Harry swore that one-day Dumbledore would give him an order he could twist in such a way that he would be able to finally free himself. Which then Harry would be able to make sure to do everything in his power to make sure he wouldn't ever be under anyone else control; not ever again

So far, he hadn't been able to get such an order. Till then he did his best either twist the order he had been given to make things a bit easier for him, or if not that he did his best to not hear some of the orders he was given. After all, if he couldn't actually hear the order he was given then how was he supposed to follow it in the first place.

However most of the time Harry couldn't do that least bit, least someone caught on to what he was trying to do and find out he wasn't as obedient the weapon as everyone now thought him to be. In the meantime, all Harry really could do was to train the ability he had, both for himself as well as for the illusion that he was the dutiful weapon that the old goat wanted him to be.

Abilities which Dumbledore now seemed delight he had seeing as he believed they were now under his control. Seeing as he thought he had fully broken Harry and made him into the powerful weapon he should have always been. Again, an illusion Harry was doing his best to make seem true as he knew that making said believes seem true would only help him later when he could finally escape.

Not only with the fact that no one would expect him to try to escape after being so obedient for so long, but when he finally did escape he would have a much better control and handle on his powers then he would have three years ago. What with all the harsh, often near deadly, training he had been forced to undertake; most of the time repeatedly without rest in-between. All in the name of becoming a stronger better weapon for the so-called lord of light to wield against the monstrous dark side.


End file.
